Fireproof
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Harry's marriage is going through a hard time, failing to the point Draco asks for a divorce.  Will their relationship crumble in the face of fire?


**Fireproof**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry's motto is 'never leave your partner behind'. Then why is he leaving his most important partner behind?

Warning: OOCness (some characters might be OOC). Also, pardon my lack of language diversity, but English isn't my first language and I'm really not used to British English. I'm currently in Australia, but still none the wiser in Oz slang. Another warning, I read the books and watched the film (although only until Order of Phoenix. I didn't read or watch HBP and DH), but I have to be honest, I'm starting to forget the characters -_-;;; not all, obviously, so I won't be including those I don't really remember well

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: this story follows the storyline of the movie "Fireproof" with adaptations to suit it into the Wizarding World. There will be also some changes in the plotline because I don't quite like the woman xD so, yeah, the movie isn't mine, and so isn't the book "The Love Dare"

**Fireproof**

"He wants a divorce," Harry said easily as he took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate while Ron looked at him questioningly and Hermione nearly sprayed her drink across the table. Lucky there was no one sitting across her.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked as she furiously wiped her mouth with a napkin and stared at Harry, her tone interrogating.

"It's his fault!" Harry said angrily. "All he does now is ask for money and more money! He doesn't even work to earn his own money. And we all know there are a lot of gold in the Malfoy vaults anyway."

Hermione frowned. "Harry," she started as she rubbed her temple, as if trying to be patient with him. "What did he ask the money for?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a nonchalant shrug. "He's rarely at home too, always spending time with Zabini and Nott. Maybe he's asking for divorce so he could marry one of them. Zabini, probably."

"Harry! How could you say that!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "You don't even know what he needs the money for!"

"Well, what would you need three thousand galleons for?" Harry asked back with an angry frown. "He's probably saving up the money to go elope or something!"

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she groaned while Ron wisely decided to keep silent and keep eating. "I never thought there would come a day when I would be standing up for Draco instead."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his frown deepening, although it was more confused than angry.

"Harry, please don't tell you're that ignorant," Hermione said with a sigh. "The Malfoy vaults have been exhausted by the Ministry to pay for war damage reparations and all such crap. I'd like to think they're just using it as an excuse to try make their lives miserable. Not many actual reparations have been done even though the Ministry has drained a lot of pureblooded families' vaults."

"Really?" Harry asked. "He never told me about his family vaults."

"He thought you knew!" Hermione scolded. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are on house arrest and no one will hire Draco. You should know his only chance at a decent living is by relying on you—you, his husband who should be caring for him instead of being unnecessarily jealous of his friends and accusing him of things he didn't do!"

"Then what would he need so much money for?" Harry asked, apparently still angry, and even angrier, now that his friend was against him instead of supporting him. "And why would he spend so much time with his friends instead of me?"

"Harry, Harry, if only you would listen and actually spend time with him you would know!" Hermione said as she shook her head. "Draco had been over many times to our place too. He's absolutely lonely at home by himself, unable to work. He visits his friends to talk to them. You can't expect him to stay at home all day and wait on you hand and foot. He'll drive himself crazy."

"What about the money?" Harry asked, his anger somewhat subdued when he realized that it really had been his fault. He was away from home most of the time and he never got home at a fixed time, yet he got angry at Draco if he wasn't there when Harry got home.

"Mr. Malfoy got hit by a wayward curse while he was walking through Diagon Alley. You know he wasn't allowed to cast magic. There were Aurors guarding him, but none of them made an effort to block the curse, and instead let him get hit," Hermione said sadly, shaking her head in disbelief. "You'd think they'd remember the fact that the Malfoy family defected from Voldemort's side during the war."

"What—"

"He's being treated in St. Mungo's, but they're charging Draco a ridiculous amount of money, knowing he would never be able to pay for it," Hermione said. "Two hundred galleons per night, three thousand to break the curse. They've been stalling to accumulate the amount of money he owes them."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Wh—why didn't he tell me then?"

"Not many people know you two are married, you know," Hermione said, casting a glance at Ron who was still dutifully silent, knowing better than to speak up when Harry and Hermione was having a serious discussion. "He doesn't want you to worry, or worse, go up to St. Mungo's and get angry at them. They'll know of your relationship then, and you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh," Harry said, all of his anger dissipated. He slouched over the table, the mug in hand. The cocoa was now already cold as he stared at the dark brown surface of the liquid thoughtfully. "I'm a jerk, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Hermione said easily. Ron shot Harry a sympathetic look but still kept silent, not wanting the wrath of his wife to be focused on him instead.

Harry banged his head on the table, nearly spilling his chocolate all over it. "What should I do, 'Mione?" he asked. "Do you think he'll take me back if I beg?"

"Oh Harry, of course he'll take you back! He loves you too much!" Hermione said. "But, you know, it's terribly unfair to make him take you back if you're going to hurt him again."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he shot up in his seat. "No!"

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione said. She then took out a book from her bag and handed it over to Harry. "There. I found it in a Muggle book shop. It might be useful for you. It's written to help save failing marriages."

Harry looked down at the book in his hand. The cover was a simple dark brown with the words "The Love Dare" written across it. Opening it, he found it to be a daily devotional book with a passage, a scripture, and a "dare" to the reader, like "say no negative things to your spouse today" and the likes.

Harry's eyes brightened and he grinned widely. "This is perfect, 'Mione!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly and nearly knocking his chair back. "Oh, I have to go back now. I'll see you guys around, and maybe then I'll bring good news. I won't have time to do these things one a day, but I'll let you know how it goes."

"Good luck Harry."

"Yeah, good luck mate," Ron said, finally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're filing a divorce?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at Draco in disbelief.

"Not quite. We're never officially married, remember?" Draco asked with a sigh, showing up his bare left hand. "We married on mutual decision but there's no proof of it. This feels almost like breaking up with your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know why," Draco said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I've been a burden enough. I know he wants someone who could work and earn money for themselves too, and would be there when he comes home. I've been nothing but a nuisance to him. The best way now is just to divorce him and let him find someone to be happy with."

"How would you pay for your father's treatment then?" Blaise asked again.

"I'll find a way," Draco said. "One that doesn't involve me selling my body, hopefully," he added jokingly.

"Draco," Blaise said reprimandingly and Draco looked sheepish. "Think this through, please. Don't do things you'll regret."

"I know," Draco said, sighing as he folded his arms on the table between them and leaned forward. "I just wish I could help him somehow. So I won't feel as guilty for asking so much money from him."

"It's not your fault," Blaise said as he reached out and squeezed Draco's shoulder. "It's their fault for letting this happen and charging you such ridiculous amount of money."

"You shouldn't have married him then," Blaise added. "Should have found a rich bloke who doesn't mind spending money for you and your family."

"Blaise, don't say that," Draco said with a deep frown. "Harry doesn't mind. It's my fault I didn't tell him what the money is for. He probably thinks I'm a golddigger or something."

Just then, the door to the small cafe swung open and in walked Harry, his hair more ruffled than usual, his cheeks slightly pink from the cold wind blowing outside.

"There you are, Draco," he said as he walked over. "I was looking for you."

Draco looked up in surprise. He had his back against the door so he didn't know who was walking inside. His eyes had a slight hint of fear and worry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be out with Granger and Weasley until five so I didn't leave a note. I was only supposed to be out until four."

A pang of guilt wrenched at his heart when he saw the fear in Draco's eyes. What kind of husband was he to set such fear in the heart of his spouse?

"No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. Draco gaped in disbelief.

"I—you—what?"

"I said, it's not your fault," Harry said, a slow smile twitching on his lips. "Zabini, do I have permission to take him away?"

"Sure," Blaise said with a shrug. "It's almost four anyway."

Harry nodded at him and helped Draco up, then led him out of the cafe. There were some people walking around, window shopping through the arcade, and they stopped right in front of the cafe while Draco put on his gloves.

"Dray," Harry called softly, cupping Draco's pinkish cheeks. "You know I love you, right?"

Draco inhaled sharply, then nodded. "Yes, Harry, I do."

"Good," he said, then pressed his lips against Draco softly, gently. It was a shy, tender kiss, exactly the way it had been with their first kiss. Draco would rather die than admit that he still remembered what their first kiss was like, but at least he knew now that Harry still remembered it too. Their second kiss onwards had never been this slow.

"Harry," Draco gasped when they pulled apart. "People will see."

"Then let them see," Harry said determinedly. "I realized that I've been so unfair to you, Dray, and I'm sorry. I want the world to know I am yours as you are mine."

"Oh Harry," Draco mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He then paused, then pulled back. "What brought about this sudden change?"

"I had a talk with Hermione," Harry said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's just say she knocked some sense into my thick head."

Draco positively beamed. "Remind me to send her a thank-you gift," he said teasingly, burying his hand into Harry's hair. "I miss you. A lot."

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said, kissing Draco again. "Dray, please don't take this the wrong way, but could you stay at the Manor for tonight?"

Draco looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"You'll see," Harry said. "Please?"

"Alright," Draco agreed. "Since you asked so nicely."

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "Alright, I have to do a couple of things now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Harry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello Draco," Narcissa greeted as Draco walked into their house. "Long time no see, dear. How is it going with Harry?"

"I think... things are going to work out after all," Draco said with a wide smile. "Apparently he talked to Granger, and now he's changed. A lot. Back to the Harry I used to know."

"Oh, that's good news," Narcissa said as she beamed too. "I was so worried when you said you wanted to divorce him."

"I know. I'm sorry," Draco said. "I just thought he'd hate me if this keeps up. I'd rather divorce him but stay his friend than keep this up but have him hate me."

"Come, let's go to the kitchen. You can help me prepare dinner," Narcissa said as she tugged Draco's hand, leading him towards the dining room, and then the kitchen. "You can tell me everything while we're there."

The mother and son had a bonding night that night. The next morning when they were preparing breakfast, the front door swung open. They stopped whatever they were doing to see who had come in, because not many could go past their wards—only those with Black and Malfoy blood, and now Harry, were allowed entry.

The turner Narcissa was holding onto clattered down to the floor when she saw the person, and Draco's jaw fell to the floor too. There, standing as if there was nothing wrong with him, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Narcissa asked as she rushed to her husband's side and hugged him tightly. "How did you get out of there?"

Lucius chuckled as he kissed Narcissa's cheek and patted Draco's shoulder. "Potter paid for my bills."

"Harry?" Draco asked in disbelief. "I didn't know he knew you were there."

"His friend, Granger, told him why you've been asking him for money," Lucius explained. "He got there, paid my bills, forced the Healers to break the curse, and gave them a piece of his mind. He's now at the Ministry, no doubt giving them a piece of his mind too."

Draco laughed at that, before tears suddenly flowed down his cheeks.

"Oh, Draco, dear, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Draco said, chuckling. "I'm just overjoyed. Really."

She guided him to an armchair and seated him there. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Harry said he wanted to tell everyone about us yesterday," Draco said. "I thought he meant doing public display of affection and telling his friends. Now that he even spoke to the Ministry on my behalf, everyone would truly know about us."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Narcissa asked as she sat in the armchair beside his. "I say it's high time he does that."

Draco grinned at her. He couldn't help the giddy feeling coursing through his entire being.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco returned to their small townhouse and waited for Harry in the living room, reading through a book on flowers. His mother had suggested him taking up gardening to help him pass the time, and he was considering it.

"Dray?"

"I'm here, Harry."

Harry walked over and plopped onto the couch right beside Draco. "Gardening?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Mother said it helps her pass the time while being on house arrest. I thought I should try it too."

"You don't have to, you know," Harry said. "You're free to go out with anyone you want."

"I know," Draco said as he flipped another page. "But I want to."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco's head to rest on his shoulder. He then took the book away from his hands, ignoring Draco's protests. "Dray, look at me."

Draco looked up at him curiously.

"I know I haven't been the ideal spouse lately," Harry started. "And I've been so selfish by wanting this relationship hidden. A marriage is a sacred thing, not something to be ashamed of, and I'm truly sorry for that."

"You're forgiven, Harry," Draco said, but Harry raised a hand and Draco dutifully kept silent.

"I'm also sorry that I've been accusing you wrongly of things you didn't do. I wasn't there when you _needed_ me, yet I forced you to be there when I _wanted_ you. I've wronged you more times than I have wronged anyone else, and still I dare to claim that I love you."

"Harry—"

"Dray, please let me finish."

Draco looked hesitant, but finally nodded and fell silent again.

"Our relationship has been far from perfect. But if you're willing, I'd like to start over. I'd like to prove to you that I could be a good husband, a protector and a provider. I'd like to show everyone that I'm yours as you are mine. I'd like to make this bond real and concrete," Harry said, and took a small box from his coat pocket.

Draco's breath hitched, and he let out a shaky breath as Harry opened the box, revealing a pair of platinum rings adorned with a cut green diamond at the center. It was no ordinary ring; it was the Celtic's Claddagh ring, with a crowned heart held by two hands. The heart was made of the green diamond.

"With this I offer you my friendship, my love, and my loyalty," Harry recited the meaning of the ring, his gaze soft as Draco teared up, his hand covering his mouth as if to stop himself from sobbing out loud. "Will you marry me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, for real, witnessed by everyone we hold dear and are important in our lives?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, Harry!" Draco shouted as he launched himself onto the dark-haired man, nearly causing them to tumble down onto the floor. "I love you so, so much, Harry. Of course I'll marry you."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's tears away, slipping the ring on Draco's left finger, with the crown facing out. According to tradition, it meant he was engaged. He'd flip the ring the other way around when they were officially married.

At the far back corner of his mind, Harry knew that there was no guarantee there would be no problems in their marriage. There was no such thing as a happily ever after, because no two people were exactly the same personality-wise, and as it was said, as iron sharpens iron, so did two people who clashed. But he also knew, that somehow, they would get through whatever problem comes their way.

After all, their relationship has been tested through the fire, and now he can confidently say that their marriage is much more fireproof than before.

**End Story**

This is written in somewhat the same style as Be Happy, I suppose. And it should be obvious that I adore Claddagh rings :P I have one myself.

This took me only a couple of hours to finish, and yet I still have so many unfinished fics filling up the space in my hard disk *headdesk* where has my muse run off to?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
